Noc 2
FNaF 1= Noc 2 (z ang. Night 2) - druga noc w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Opis Od tej nocy Bonnie i Chica będą od czasu do czasu zaglądać do biura. Będą jednak to robić w miarę rzadko, a przynajmniej w porównaniu do innych nocy. Foxy również oficjalnie się uaktywnia i trzeba częściej zaglądać do Pirackiego Kącika. Freddy nadal pozostaje bez ruchu, nie licząc całkowitego spadku energii. Strategia Noc 2 jest trudniejsza od pierwszej, ale i tak jest taka sama strategia. # Włącz monitoring i namierz Bonnie'go oraz od czasu do czasu patrz się na Piracki Kącik i Róg Zachodniego Korytarza. # Jeśli Bonnie zniknie z lokacji, gdzie był wcześniej, przeskanuj Jadalnię, Magazyn, Zachodni Korytarz i jego róg oraz Pokój ze środkami czystości. Jeśli nie będzie w żadnej z powyższych lokacji, prawdopodobnie stoi za lewymi drzwiami. # Sprawdź je, jeśli tam będzie, zamknij je i poczekaj, aż sobie pójdzie. # Znów go namierz i zacznij wszystko od początku. # Podczas, gdy zobaczysz Chicę w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza, zacznij sprawdzać prawe drzwi i rób to tak długo, aż nie zobaczysz jej przed nimi. # Wtedy je zamknij i zaczekaj, aż sobie pójdzie. # Jak znów ją zobaczysz w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza to powtórz te czynności. # Jeśli zobaczysz Foxy'ego w trzeciej fazie w Pirackim Kąciku, sprawdzaj go częściej i jak całkowicie zniknie, natychmiast zamknij lewe drzwi. # Jak usłyszysz dobijanie się do nich - natychmiast je otwórz, by zaoszczędzić energię. # Powtarzaj wszystko do ukończenia nocy. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|336 px Galeria Noc 2 napisy FNaF1.jpg|Początek nocy 2 |-|FNaF 2= Noc 2 (z ang. Night 2) '''to druga grywalna noc w grze "Five Night at Freddy's 2". Żeby ją włączyć, należy kliknąć na "Continue" w menu głównym po przejściu Nocy 1. Opis Ta noc jest trudniejsza od nocy 1. Bonnie, Chica i Freddy oficjalnie nie uaktywniają się tej nocy, ale jest szansa, że którejś z nich wejdzie do sąsiednich lokacji. Jedynym starym animatronikiem, który oficjalnie i normalnie uaktywnia się tej nocy jest Foxy, ale jako, że to jego pierwsza noc, to jest bardzo nieaktywny. Z Toy Animatronikami jest inaczej - Toy Chica wejdzie do lewej wentylacji 2-3 razy, a Toy Bonnie do prawej wentylacji 4-5 razy, a Toy Freddy wejdzie raz do korytarza. Tejże nocy uaktywniają się Balloon Boy, który pojawi się 3 razy w lewej wentylacji i Mangle. Pozytywka nieco szybciej się rozkręca. Połączenie telefoniczne thumb|center|335px "Eee... Halo, halo! Eee... Widzisz, mówiłem Ci, że pierwsza noc nie powinna być problem. Jesteś do tego stworzony! Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniego miejsca. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części. Z początku pomysłem było naprawienie ich. Eee... Nawet zaczęli wyposażać je w najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu brzydkie i ten zapach... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je przyjazne dzieciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne. Eee...Heh... Uwielbiam te stare postacie. Eee... Widziałeś pirata Foxy'ego? Czekaj... Foxy... No tak! Foxy! Eee... posłuchaj! Eee... On zawsze był nieco nerwowy... Eee. Wydaje mi się, że sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego na niego nie zadziała. Eee... Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu aktywuje się w nocy i zauważysz go w korytarzu, to poświeć na niego latarką od czasu do czasu. Starsze modele powinny zawsze się dezorientować przy mocnym świetle. To powoduje restart systemu lub coś. Eee... Gdy o tym pomyślę, wydaje mi się, że możesz tego wypróbować w każdym pokoju, gdzie dzieje się coś niefajnego. To może je zatrzymać na kilka sekund. Ten błąd może się też pojawić przy nowszych modelach. Jeszcze jedna rzecz! Nie zapominaj o pozytywce. Powiem Ci szczerze, nigdy nie lubiłem tej Marionetki. To zawsze... Myślało... I mogło iść wszędzie. Eee... Nie sądzę, by to się dało nabrać na maskę Freddy'ego, więc nie zapomnij o pozytywce. Emm... W każdym razie, jestem pewny, że nie będziesz miał z tym problemów. Eee... Miłej nocy i do jutra. Przed Nocna Scenka thumb|center|335 px Opis Ta scenka '''może pojawić się tylko przed Nocą 2. Jest pod wieloma względami przypomina scenkę z Nocy 1. Tak samo jak w niej: Akcja dzieje się na scenie, wcielamy się w Freddy'ego i rozglądamy się. Jednak zmienia się wygląd animatroników. Po lewej stronie, Bonnie obraca się głową w naszą stronę i pokazuje swe skrzywione, czerwone oczy. A po prawej, Chica również obraca głowę w stronę Freddy'ego, lecz ona już w ogóle nie ma oczu. Ma tylko puste, czarne oczodoły jak w przypadku Golden Freddy'ego. Nie ma nawet oczu endoszkieletu. Scenka kończy się tak samo jak ta z nocy 1. Ciekawostki *Tej nocy Phone Guy ujawnia, że Foxy jest jego ulubionym animatronikiem, a Marionetka najbardziej nielubianym. **W "Idź! Idź! Idź!" Purple Guy (Dla niektórych Pink Guy) uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego i w "Daj ciasto dzieciom" zabija dziecko, które jest uznawane za Marionetkę, przez co zaczęto łączyć te dwie postacie jako jedną. *Phone Guy mówi, że pierwotnie miano naprawić stare animatroniki, lecz te były po prostu brzydkie oraz wypuszczają nieprzyjemny odór . **Być może źródłem zapachu były ciała rozkładających się dzieci, o których mówi Incydent w Sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. ***Mimo wszystko nie odkryto ich. Galeria Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence we FNaF2|link=Chica Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence we FNaF2|link=Bonnie Noc 2 FNaF2 Napisy.jpg|Początek nocy 2 |-|FNaF 3= |-|FNaF 4= Noc 2 (z ang. Nights 2) '''to druga noc w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Opis Rozgrywka się utrudnia od ukończenia nocy 1. Dotychczasowe animatroniki, czyli Koszmarny Bonnie, Chica i Freddy stają się aktywniejsi. Koszmarny Bonnie i Chica częściej będą pojawiać się w lewym i prawym przedpokoju, a małe wersje Koszmarnego Freddy'ego będą częściej się pojawiać w tylnym pokoju dziecięcym. Rzadko może dojść nowy przeciwnik - Koszmarny Foxy, który może rzadko pojawiać się w prawym lub lewym przedpokoju i wślizgnąć się do szafy. Strategia Strategia się prawie nie zmienia, nadal wymagana jest cisza i skupienie, ale nie trzeba już tak często spoglądać na godzinę, jak w poprzedniej, poza tym zmienia się parę szczegółów. Na początku obróć się za siebie i sprawdź tylny pokój dziecięcy. Koszmarny Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od Chici, wymagane jest w takim razie sprawdzenie najpierw lewego przedpokoju, a później prawego. '''UWAGA! Jeśli stojąc przy którymś z przedpokoi, usłyszysz JAKIKOLWIEK dźwięk, który nie leci w tle, zamknij drzwi tego przedpokoju i przeczekaj pięć sekund. Czasami może się pojawić Koszmarny Foxy, chociaż nie jest to gwarantowane, jak go zobaczysz, w którymś z Przedpokoi - zaświeć latarką. Jeśli Foxy'emu uda się dostać do szafy, to podejdź do niej i zamykaj ją na 15 sekund po cofnięciu się Foxy'ego, powinien nam zamigać ekran (5 sekund zajmuje Foxy'emu cofanie się o jedną fazę), między sprawdzeniem Lewego i Prawego Przedpokoju. Wskazówka: Po ukończeniu tej nocy, zostaniesz przekierowany/a do wydarzenia "Fun with Plushtrap", postaraj się go przejść, a skróci ci następną noc o 2 godziny, a jest ona trudniejsza od tej. |-|FNaF SL= Druga noc w Five Nights at Freedy's Sister Location. W nocy drugiej mamy 3 zadania. To jest druga noc fabularna. ]] Zaczynamy jak w Nocy 1, ale gdy razimy Baby w Circus Gallery to nie możemy wrócić, tylko gaśnie światło. Musimy pójść prosto i bronić się przed Bidybabami. Gdy osuwali stół to musimy go łapać i tak 2 razy. Tak skoczyliśmy zadanie 1. Później Baby mówi, że możemy wrócić i musimy iść w lewo przez Ballora Gallery idź normalnie, ale gdy Baby mówi, że mamy się zatrzymać to się zatrzymujemy czekamy 10 sekund i znowu idziemy. Jeśli wszystko dobrze zrobimy to Zadanie 2 zaliczone. ]] Gdy wszystko dobrze zrobimy pora na zadanie 3. Restartujemy prąd, ale co 5-10 sekund wyłączamy ,,odnawiarkę prądu" i świecimy z 5 sekund. Gdy odnowimy wszystko wracamy klawiszem ,,S". Pora znów na zadanie 2. Musimy przejść przez Galerię Ballory i jeśli wszystko dobrze zrobimy, to Wygrana i SHIFT COMPLETE!!! Teraz robimy to samo co w nocy 1. thumb|[[Pokój Przerw|Breaker Room gdy odnawiamy prąd.]] thumb|Shift complete! Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL